1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light table carrying case combination that is portable, easy to store, and can be easily adapted for use in a variety of fields. In such adaptions, the table can be used as a display screen: for back projection of images, for sorting and sizing objects, for tracing drawings, for photographic work, and for general advertising and display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Modia specification discloses a light table carrying case combination; but the combination suffers from defects in that: the combination does not have legs, cannot be adjusted for height and angle, cannot house ancillary equipment, and cannot be put to various uses.
The Krulwich specification discloses a light table for back projection that can be angled as required; but the table suffers from defects in that: there are no legs, no height adjustment is possible, there is no carrying case, and the uses are limited.
The disclosure in the Wignall specification is similar to the disclosure in the Krulwich specification and suffers from similar defects.